


Day 12: Licking / Costume

by neilwrites



Series: Kinktober 2019: An Attempt Was Made [12]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Compliant, Costumes, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Licking, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: “Seriously,isit a child’s costume,” Andrew asks and Neil snorts.“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Neil says, having some trouble drinking his soda with a grin on his face.“Everybody here is staring at your thighs. You know exactly what you’re doing.”Neil shrugs innocently. “It’s a reference to a character on a popular show, I thought that was what Halloween was all about?”“If you wanted me to eat you out, you could have just asked,” Andrew says, making Neil choke on his drink.





	Day 12: Licking / Costume

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i have like 5 big andreil fics planned and this is the first thing i ever post for them

Nicky’s jaw drops when Neil walks out. Aaron scowls. Kevin looks confused. Andrew… Andrew’s eye is twitching. Neil bites back a smirk.

“What is it?” Kevin asks, tugging at the hem of his own costume as he checks out how high Neil’s shorts end.

“Ahoy, sailor!” Nicky squeals and Aaron rolls his eyes.

“He’s an ice cream vendor,” Andrew says, blatantly checking Neil out.

“What?”

Neil smiles and feels a blush forming while Andrew doesn’t look away. “It’s from Stranger Things.”

“Was it a child’s costume?” Kevin asks.

“Stop checking out Neil’s thighs, Kevin,” Andrew says.

Kevin scowls. “It’s so short.”

“Excellent observation, Kevin,” Neil says, making his way over to Andrew. “What are you then?”

Andrew is wearing what looks like his regular clubbing clothes, except this time, he has on some sort of leather harness over his black shirt. It emphasizes his smaller waist, and draws all the attention to his well-developed pecs. Neil is enjoying whatever it is.

“I’m a K-pop star,” Andrew says. Neil still has no idea what the hell is going on.

“What, just cause we’re half Korean? Groundbreaking.”

“Shut up, Aaron.”

* * *

Eden, as was to be expected, is packed with people. No available tables means they all get some drinks at the bar and split up.

Aaron disappears pretty soon, most likely after Katelyn texts her arrival; and Kevin and Nicky go dancing. 

“Seriously,  _ is  _ it a child’s costume,” Andrew asks and Neil snorts.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Neil says, having some trouble drinking his soda with a grin on his face.

“Everybody here is staring at your thighs. You know exactly what you’re doing.”

Neil shrugs innocently. “It’s a reference to a character on a popular show, I thought that was what Halloween was all about?”

“If you wanted me to eat you out, you could have just asked,” Andrew says, making Neil choke on his drink. “Come on, you’re finished with that,” Andrew sets their glasses down. “I see a table.”

* * *

The table was deserted, yes, but only one chair remained. It didn’t take long for Andrew to sit down and drag Neil on top of his thighs.

“Are you wearing make-up?” Neil asks, having to shout in Andrew’s ear to be understood.

Andrew just raises an eyebrow and smirks. He must know what he’s doing to Neil.

“I like it,” he tells him anyway, and Andrew takes advantage of the situation to lick a long stripe from Neil’s jaw to behind his ear, making him shiver. “Fuck, that too.”

It’s uncomfortable having to twist sideways to talk to Andrew, so after some short deliberation, he straddles him instead, making sure to check Andrew’s okay with it before sitting down on those strong thighs. His hands reach behind Andrew’s neck and his arms rest on his shoulders, telling everyone to back the fuck off. They’re in their own little world.

Andrew’s hands rest on Neil’s naked thighs, his shorts riding all the way up. Andrew’s slow rubbing motions are winding him up, though, and he pulls him closer to kiss.

It’s lazy and slow, with gentle nips to keep Neil on his toes, and when he has to pull away to breathe, Andrew leans down to suck a bruise into Neil’s neck. Neil moans are lost in the busy nightclub, but Andrew can surely feel it as he kisses the bruise as if to apologize, then licks over it. He traces wet kisses all along Neil’s neck, pecking and licking, tasting him like he’s the most expensive thing on the menu.

Neil is hard in his tiny shorts, and Andrew knows it. His hands have made their way high enough to slip into the legs of Neil’s excuse for pants, feeling the hard length, the wet spot just above.

“‘Drew,” Neil moans in Andrew’s ear, moans harder as Andrew nibbles on his earlobe. “Not here—”

Andrew backs off then, and Neil tries to catch his breath.

“Fuck, that was close,” Neil laughs, trying to  _ will  _ himself out of an erection. It has worked before, but it’s never been this difficult.

Andrew swallows throatily, which really isn’t helping Neil’s predicament.

“When we get home?” he asks, and Neil nods immediately. They’re going to the Columbia house afterwards, so Andrew and Neil can stay in their own room,  _ where the door locks _ and they can deal with this sexual tension in peace.

“When we get home,” Andrew repeats and pulls Neil closer so he can hear him, hand on the back of his neck, “I’m going to drag those tiny shorts down those sinful legs, mouth at your cock through your boxers until you can’t stand it anymore and I drag those down as well.”

Neil whimpers and shifts his hips on Andrew’s legs.

“I’m going to throw you down on that bed face first and I’m going to rim you so hard, your nose will bleed.”

That shouldn’t sound so sexy, but Neil is  _ leaking  _ in his boxers.

“And when I’ve worked you open with my tongue, and you’re able to take three fingers, I’m gonna turn you over and swallow you down.”

“Fuck, Andrew.”

“Every time you think you’re gonna feel release, I’ll stop. You won’t come until I tell you to.”

Neil bites his lip. “And what about you?”

Andrew raises his eyebrow. “What about me?”

“Can you come?” Neil starts feeling braver. “Will you paint my skin with your release? When you can’t handle it anymore, will you jerk off over me? When I get too mouthy, will you shut me up with your cock?”

Andrew growls and pulls Neil’s face close. “I can do what I want.”

“I have one request,” Neil says before licking into Andrew’s mouth.

It takes Andrew some effort to pull away. “What’s that?”

“Wear the harness,” Neil says. “Nothing else.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter!](http://twitter.com/neilmoony)


End file.
